


The Great Cookie Caper

by blacktithe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: Chris decides to help with the holiday traditions by decorating Christmas cookies with the kids. Everything is going great until Chris becomes a bit distracted.





	The Great Cookie Caper

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an interaction I had with a friend of mine recently while helping his two girls make Christmas cookies for their schoolmates and teachers. The idea for the fic refused to go away. So I guess I’m writing for Christmas after all. Lol.  
> This story is beta'd by my friend Kari and was originally posted on Tumblr

The smell of warm Christmas cookies filled the air as Chris pulled another tray of cookies out of the oven and sat them on the granite counter top to cool. He looked back towards the round dining table in the breakfast nook where he’d left the kids. He smiled as he watched his five-year-old son try and show his three-year-old daughter where to put the cookie cutters to get a few more cookies out of the last bits of dough. Every time his little sister would go to set the cutter down, he would shuffle it over just a little before pressing it down. It made Chris smile.

Maddox and Jamie were his world. He’d been scared shitless when you’d told him Maddox was on the way nearly six years ago. The two of you had never talked about kids. You’d barely talked about your future, but that little boy had ended up being the best blessing he could have hoped for. Jamie being added to the mix a few years later had only made him happier. She had him curled around her little finger from the instant she had been born, and you never let him forget it.

“Daddy look.” Maddox held a strip of raw cookie dough up to his face like a mustache.

Jamie clapped her hands and laughed hysterically at her older brother who beamed down at her in return. Chris couldn’t help but laugh too. His son had developed an obsession with mustaches when he’d been forced to wear one for a play he’d done earlier in the year.

“Alright. Alright,” Chris said through his laughter as he made his way to the table. “I think that should be enough cookies.”

“But we still have some,” Jamie whined.

Chris looked down at the last remnants of the cookie dough you’d made that morning. The plan had been for all four of you make Christmas cookies after dinner. It was a tradition in your family to make treats to give as gifts, so Maddox had decided that’s what he wanted to do for his kindergarten's Christmas party the next day. Sadly, you’d been called down to the community theater. As the assistant manager, you had to deal with a lighting issue before a Christmas pageant later that night. So Chris had taken it upon himself to get the cookies started for you.

He picked up the small clump of dough and gave it a once over. “I don’t think we can get another batch of cookies out of it baby.” Jamie’s lower lip stuck out in the most adorable pout Chris had ever seen. She looked so much like you in that moment. You looked at him the same way when you were trying to convince him to do something. Those big doe eyes would grow wide, and Chris knew he was a goner before you ever said a word. His daughter knew it too.

“Can we eat it?” Maddox asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.

“No,” Chris answered sternly. “It has raw eggs in it.” Maddox flopped into his chair in a huff. Chris raised an eyebrow at him, and the young boy uncrossed his arms and sat up in the chair.

Chris turned his attention to the dough. There wasn’t enough left to make it worth saving, but he hated to just throw it out. An idea took shape in his head. Chris broke the dough into three different sized pieces and rolled them into balls.

“What are you doing Daddy?” Maddox asked.

“You’ll see.”

Chris sat the balls of dough on the table and went to grab one of the empty baking sheets he’d left in the kitchen. Bringing it to the table, he squashed each ball of dough before arranging them just so on the baking sheet.

“It looks like a snowman.”

Chris smiled at his son. “Yes it does. We’re gonna make a great big snowman cookie as a present for Momma.”

Jamie’s little eyes sparkled. “A giant cookie?!” she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling like the lights on the tree.

“That’s right,” Chris chuckled. “Do you think Momma will like it guys?”

“Yeah!” the kids cheered.

He went and put the cookie in the oven before grabbing a few plates and stacking them with some of the cookies that were already cooled. He sat them on the table in front of the kids along with some silicone mats for decorating. You’d decided against making a dozen different kinds of frosting, so Chris had gone out and bought some easy to use tubes that the kids could use. He laid them out on the table in front of them and stood back.

“Alright guys, which one do you want to decorate first?”

“Tree!” “Snowman!” they shouted in unison.

Chris put their respective cookies on their mats in front of them. He opened the tubes of frosting and even pulled out a few things of sprinkles and a kit you had found at the store to turn cookies into reindeer. Jamie dove straight for her favorite color, pink, while Maddox grabbed the white to start on his snowman.

Chris sat between the two of them, decorating a cookie of his own while keeping an eye on them. He stopped here and there to help them spread the frosting around their cookies with a plastic knife. He was so engrossed in helping the kids that he didn’t hear you come in.

He looked up from where he had been doctoring Maddox’s cookie after the boy accidentally put the wrong color of frosting on and saw you leaning on the door frame. The soft smile you gave him filled his heart with warmth. He wasn’t sure how you did it, but somehow you managed to make him fall a little more in love with you every day.

“Hey,” he called.

The smile on your face widened. “Hey.”

“Momma! Momma!” called Jamie. “I made a star. Looky!”

You walked over to your little girl and studied the messy blob of frosting and sprinkles. “That looks so good baby.” You took a step forward and looked at Maddox’s mat, praising his creation as well. His little chest puffed up with pride.

“Why don’t you join us?” Chris offered.

“I think I will.”

Chris told you where the other cookies and things were before turning his attention back to the kids. He was just helping Jamie put another cookie on her mat when he heard you calling to him from the kitchen.

“Babe?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you forget something?”

Frowning, Chris turned towards the kitchen to see you standing next to the wall mount oven, looking down at the small amount smoke seeping out around the oven door.

“Oh shit,” he groaned.

“Daddy said a bad word!” Maddox shouted.

“I’m sorry buddy.” He turned back to you. “Will you turn that off for me?”

You quickly reached over and turned the oven off. You opened the door just enough to peek inside. There, on the baking sheet, rested the charred black remains of what was presumably a cookie.

Chris pushed away from the table and quickly moved to pull the tray out of the oven.

“What is it Daddy?” Jaime asked.

A mischievous twinkle formed in your eye before you turned to your daughter and said, “Daddy made a sad cookie.” The little girl looked confused. “He burnt it all up.”

“You mean our snowman?” Maddox asked, a look of utter disappointment on his face.

Chris sighed. He hated it when his kids looked at him like that. It reminded him of when he had to leave for work, and that was the last thing he wanted to think about during the holidays.

“Yeah buddy. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Maddox said, all be it still a bit disappointed. “We have more cookies.”

The feeling of your hand gently squeezing his bicep drew his attention back to you. You gave him a knowing grin before rising up on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Sorry,” he said. “I thought I was helping.”

“You did. We just have one less cookie to worry about now.”

He smiled down at you before taking the entire baking sheet out into the backyard to finish smoking so he could throw the cookie out. The sight that greeted him when he came back in made his worry over the cookie melt away. You had Jamie in your lap, Maddox curled into your side with an arm around his shoulders while they showed you all the cookies they had made. Things may not always go according to plan, but Chris knew he wouldn’t have them any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
